One or Another
by HappyDolphin
Summary: Relationships are all a mess lately. While everyone is struggling to maintain a healthy relationship with their peers, they are also trying to fight a demon, which ends up tripling every time it dies. They need to stop it, and figure out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1: Clarissa Clary Fray

**Chapter One: Clarrisa "Clary" Fray  
><strong>

'When one walks on a sidewalk alone at night, the first thing they do is worry. _Will I get hurt? Will someone take me away? Will I get lost?_ When they reach their destination just fine, they think, _Hey, I knew I'd be fine!_ When will people figure out that an over-active imagination will scare them silly?'

I crossed out the last sentence.

'The imagination can do crazy things to your mind.'

I wasn't content with the ending, but it'd have to do. It's not like the teacher would fail me if I didn't write it exactly how she imagined it. Sighing, I signed my name at the bottom and shoved it into my backpack. _Ring! Ring!_ I see my cell phone light up and vibrate like crazy. Seeing _Mom_ in the Caller ID, I hit answer. "Hello?"  
>"Darling where are you?"<br>"Up in my room, doing homework. Please leave me alone."  
>"I'm sorry dear. A mother can worry, can't she?"<p>

I hang up. My mother is a little psycho. She'll let me go out on dates until 3 in the morning, but when I'm in my room studying, she'll think I'm getting abducted by aliens or stolen by some man. Rolling my eyes at my mom's concerns, I then get up to look presentable for wherever in the bathroom.

I take a quick shower, scrubbing my hair until my scalp feels numb; brush my teeth, until my electronic toothbrush loses it's battery, and my breath is minty fresh; dry and brush through my hair, until it feels like it's all but pulled out of its roots; and put on fresh clothes. I study myself in the mirror, looking at the things I want to change. If I was taller, I could pull the jeans off. If I was bustier, I could pull the tank top off better. If I had brown hair instead of red, I could pull off the necklace my ex-boyfriend got me for my 14th birthday.

My ex... I spend some time thinking about him, then shake my head to rid him of my mind. I'll find myself daydreaming about him and then realizing that thinking of my ex meant that I miss him. If it's true or not, I will never admit to myself that I miss him. I don't know why we broke up, or how, but he's an ex, and I will treat him like one.

I slip on the first jacket I see, knowing that anything will match the jeans, and find that it's a yellow, flowery, young-looking jacket. If I wore that anywhere, I'd be stared at all day. Not in that _OMG WHAT A CUTE JACKET!_ way, but that _I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WORE THAT IN PUBLIC!_ way. Yanking it off, I grab my red hoodie, thinking that it'd go nicely with everything else. I was right. Right when I was wondering to take my cell phone with me or not, Jace, the ex I was thinking about earlier, flashed in the Caller ID. Nah, I can survive without it today. I walked away from it, down the stairs and out the door.

"Jace called me again." One of my best friends, Isabella (also known as Izzy), looked down at me and smiled. (I am barely 5 foot 1, so I have to look up at everyone.) "Jace is on a mission, Clary," Izzy said with a funny look, "Why would he be calling you?" I shrugged, not knowing how to answer that. "Why did you two break up, anyway? You were great together. He really liked you- most likely loved, actually." I shift from one leg to the other, then start playing with my hair. "Um, Izzy, can we sit down somewhere?" I ask nervously. She sighed, sat down in a chair a few feet away from her, then motioned for me to sit down. "Now, answer my question, Clary!"

I averted my eyes. What was I supposed to say? _Yes, I know he loved me._ No. _That makes sense, I kinda loved him back. _Maybe something more innocent sounding. _Him? Love me? Wow..._ While I was thinking about my response, I barely noticed the rest of the Lightwoods entering the room.

The Lightwoods all had amazing black hair and stunning blue eyes. They were all fairly tall (taller than me, anyway), and were all still suffering from the loss of their youngest- Max. "Hello, Alec, Mrs. Lightwood, Mr. Lightwood," I say respectfully. Isabella smirked, "Sure, address all of the Lightwoods but me." I give her a _Shut up_ look, and she rolls her eyes. Jace entered the library where everyone was. "That elevator needs to be fixed," he grumbled. I tried to hide my face, but my flaming red hair was a complete giveaway, compared to all the other black-haired people in the room. "Clary? Why are you here?" I try to appear snobby when I say, "I like everyone here; I'm not here just because of you," but I just end up sounding like a jerk.

Focusing his attention directly on me, he moves toward me. I stand up, but then, deciding that I look stupid doing that and nothing will happen between us, I awkwardly sit back down again. "Clary, can you please leave? I have, er, Shadowhunter business to discuss." Rolling my eyes, I remind him that I am a Shadowhunter. "Well, you don't know the ropes. When we were dating, I tried to train you, but you were impossible."

Izzy got annoyed and stepped in. "Um, Jace? She did a great job defeating Lilith! And you tried to kill her in there, so shut up." "Satrina," Alec mumbled. Everyone looked at him with confusion on their faces. "She was originally known as Satrina. Lilith, I mean," he adds on, face turning a bright red.

Riiiiight. Awkward silence. "Well, more demons have decided to ruin the town, so I got rid of them. When I figured they were all gone, they tripled. _TRIPLED!_ I think Valentine has something to with it," Jace said, breaking the silence. I replied, "Jace? Valentine is gone, dead, perished, breathless, lifeless-" "I know!" he yells. I look around the room. Everyone is staring at us two. There is silence; everyone is waiting for me to reply. Pressured and suddenly stressed by all the attention, I run away. I run until I can't run anymore. Out of the Institute, out into the streets, passing Luke's, er, Dad's house, and I end up at the Daylighters' place, wherever that was again.

Simon walks out casually, looking greater than ever. "Clary? What are you doing here?" I shake my head. "The pressure! The stares! It was all too-" I stop, realizing that I probably sound like I became schizophrenic or mental. Simon has a concerned look on his face, when I decide that it's best to just shut up. After a moment of silence, I calm down. "Was that silence awkward to you?" Simon asked, unsure look on his face. I just shake my head. "Me either," he smiles. I look at him, in his perfectly torn jeans, his gray T-shirt, and his worn out sneakers. His hair was messy, but it looked hot. I had the sudden feeling that I wanted to date him again.

I can't, though. He's dating Isabella. Interrupting my train of thought, he says, "Will you please tell me what on earth is going on with you?" I shake my head, slower this time, as to say, _I don't know, and I have no intention on figuring it out, either. _Simon shakes his own head back at me, when Isabella comes out. "Do _all_ your conversations consist of never-ending head shaking?" We turn to look at her, wondering just how long she's been watching us. As if she read our minds, she answered, "I saw the whole thing. I'm sorry, but I followed Clary to see what's up." It seems like she's speaking only to Simon, the way she says my name like I'm not here.

"No, I don't expect you two to say anything. I just want to talk to you, not expecting anything in return. Just mindless babbling." I could hear the subtle hint of sarcasm in her voice, but apparently Simon didn't. "Isabella-" I say, trying to stop her, but she's in over her head already. "No, not one single word at all! Not even a sound!" "Isa-" "This isn't too sexy for you to see, is it Simon? I'm s_ooo_ sorry you have to see me this way!" I get annoyed, so I yell, "ISABELLA! STOP!" She looks at me. "You're in a cranky mood. Let's go back and see what Jace and Alec are saying about that monster situation. Draw an invisible rune on yourself if you want, but you're going back with me." I wonder if she left out her parents on purpose.

Before Simon could ask about the situation, the two girls disappear, moving at high speeds back to the Institute. We both walk in, rudely interrupting the conversation taking place. Jace looks at me for about two seconds, the way he used to when we were dating, then quickly went hard-eyed and started to continue on with the conversation, when Isabella stops him. "Briefly run through what you two talked about, one of you." Alec decided to tell them all. "Well, we were talking about ways to kill it, until we remembered that every one that you kill turns into three more problems. We can injure it, but that won't stop it entirely. We figured that Valentine created these _things_," he spat on the word _things_, "before he died, just to give us Shadowhunters more trouble to deal with, while his allies, or something, go along with a bigger plan they've planned." Isabella blinked cartoon-ish-ly. That was a lot to take in for her, I guess.

I step in, "What if this is all a joke, though? What if there is no master plan? Valentine already did his worst. Even if this _is_ true, what is the plan?" Maryse, the Lightwood mother, sighed. "You all are crazy. It's a Sunday. Let's just relax and hope for the best." That was one thing we could all agree on. Everyone started crowding to the doorway, when Jace grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "What do you-" I start, when he interrupts me with a big "_Shhhh._" I take a deep breath and whisper, "What do you want, Jace?" He waited until everyone was out of the room. "You." I gasp, not knowing how to answer that. "Why?" I finally manage to spit out.

"I don't want to just relax. I want to go searching for more demons. I need to figure all this out, and soon. Izzy would laugh at me, Alec would decline, the parents, who knows what the hell they'll do..." He starts rambling off when I kiss him. I don't know why, but I do. When I pull back, he's speechless. Good, maybe I can finally talk. "Look, I really don't want to go on a mission, but I'll do it because I do _not_ want to go to school tomorrow." My mom made me promise to start school again, and not just live a full Shadowhunter life. Jace was still silent. "Um, if this mission is a joke, I'll hate you forever," I add, just to fill the silence. Then I realize how stupid I sounded and mentally facepalmed.

Jace gave me a weird look. "I'm sorry if you think this is a joke..."  
>"No, I'm just saying if it <em>is<em>..." This was getting worse. "Ugh, never mind my retarded-ness. How about we start on that mission?" Jace's weird look turned into confusion, then into a huge smile. "I didn't mean _now_. You go home and inform whoever you want, grab whatever you need, and meet me back here in two hours." I nodded then walked out of the room.

I don't know if I'm becoming blind, but I could've sworn that Jace got hotter. I can't explain how, but he just was back there. Well, now I that I have two hours to kill, I go back to Luk- DAD'S house. I can never get used to that. "You forgot your cell phone at home," he calls to me when I walk in. I nod, even though he can't see me. I walk into my room and see my cell phone. Two new text messages. From Jace.

**Jace: Hey, you there?**  
><strong>Jace: I just saw you. I knew you'd go home, so here I am texting you. Can't wait to see you in two hours.<strong>

He's crazy. Why would he text me that second one? I feel the urge to reply...

**Clary: Hey, I'm here. Saw you, too. Small world. I don't know what I should bring. Help?**

Wait a minute.

**Jace: I don't know, exactly. Maybe like a knife or something? Don't think about it too much.**

Um, thanks, Jace. Tell me to go home and get stuff, but he doesn't even know what I need to get.

**Clary: Suuuuper helpful Jace.  
><strong>

We end up texting those two hours, and our conversation ends up being interesting...

**Jace: Eh  
>Clary: Your so lucky i have unlimited<br>Jace: okaaayyy?  
>Clary: You're different...<br>Jace: Ha I know. Sexier? ;)  
>Clary: Oh shut up.<br>Jace: O bring food I dont know how long we'll be gone  
>Clary: Just manifest some<br>Jace: That isn't possible, Clary.  
>Clary: Oh shut up.<br>Jace: I was too embarrased to tell you this in person but i like you  
>Clary: yeaaahhh we're good friends...at times...<br>Jace: ahh shut up you know what i mean  
>Clary: I like you too but we can't date<br>Jace: Why not?  
>Clary: because it could interfere with our mission<br>Jace: how?  
>Jace: hello?<br>Clary: it's been an hour...  
>Jace: how wuld it interefere<br>Clary: fail spelling, and we'd get distracted...by...each other..  
>Clary: that was awkward to type<br>Jace: after this all dies out?  
>Clary: won't it triple? -.-<br>Jace: ha ha.  
>Clary: sure why not :)<br>Jace: Dammit, we wasted too much time! I gotta go  
><strong>

I would've answered, but I didn't want to send the last text. I said See ya later, in my head, instead. I read over our conversation five or six times before finding out that we are basically dating. I can't get too obsessed with that fact, though, or else whatever those demons are up to will get worse.

I walk over to the Institute and find Alec. "Hey, what's up?" I say happily. I was in an unusually happy mood. "Hey, I have nothing to do," he answered. "Go find Magnus," I kindly suggested. He shook his head. "We broke up. Ever since he mentioned that Will Herondale, I've been super depressed that he's been with other people," he explained. I made my best confused face. "You know he's dated guys before you? He's been alive for what seems forever." Alec just shook his head. "Whatever."

I walk away. Well, that was awkward. And weird. I find Jace in the library. "I've always liked this place," he mused. "I hope I'll be back when this is all over."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all! It's me. This is the first story I've ever really written. I know that's a crap ending, and not much goes on, but I'm just getting started. I'm not sure what the initial plot is, but it's something to do with Clary and Jace's relationship and the triple monster creep demon whatever thing. Apparently, in this story, Clary's starting school again, Simon's off with the Daylighters (vampires), Isabella (Izzy) is with Simon instead of Maia, and Alec and Magnus broke up. <strong>

**Jocelyn (Clary's mom) is OOC, since she never really worries about Clary _that_ much, but I'm going to slowly ease her back into character, since she's no fun in the beginning. :p**

**Agh, this beginning is so slow. It's hard to reread, for me. I hope it's not too hard for you to read. Any suggestions, ANYTHING, would be sooo kind and helpful. Please review. Criticism is allowed, but don't make me cry myself to sleep or anything. :p **

**Ooh one last thing before I let you leave (I'm so evil.)! The texting conversation part was supposed to have some grammar and spelling errors, so don't bug me about that. BLEH. Thank you all. It was fun (kinda) writing this, then rewriting it, then figuring it all out on the dot. (On the dot... is that even the phrase I wanted to use? Does it make sense? Well it does now, okay? *is demanding at the moment*) I love you all, readers! (which will only be about 2 readers, if I'm lucky.) DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING! :)  
>Word count: 3,009<strong>

**Love, HappyDolphin  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Derp

**Chapter Two: Derp**

I looked at Jace, at his sad face. I wanted to just give him a huge hug, but I wanted to find out what he meant. "Jace, nothing's going to happen. It's just like the other missions we've done. We made it out. We're alive now, right?" His face goes paler. Damn. "That's just it, Clary." He takes a step closer. "In the mission with Lilith, we almost died. What if this is a lot worse? Then we would definitely be dead." I wanted to hug him so much now, it took all my strength not to. "Jace, everything will be fine. Let's just go," I said softly, not wanting to upset him more.

He puts his hands into fists at his side, gritted his teeth, and said, "Fine. Let's go."

We walk. And walk. And walk. My legs get tired, my stomach has cramps, and I can barely breathe. "Jace...we need...to...stop," I manage to wheeze out. He gives me a look. Before our text conversation, it would've been a _Shut up and deal with it_ look, but right now he gives me a _Let's take a smaaallll break_ look. I exhale in relief. We picked a shady spot under a tree and sit down, backs leaned against the trunk.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I ask once I start breathing normally. He shrugs, back to being the mysterious Jace I've always fallen for. Smiling, I got up and walked in front of him. (We were sitting side by side.) "Why don't we play a little game?" He looks at me. "What are you talking about, Clary? We're on a fu- freaking- mission, for crying out loud. We don't have time to play games." I roll my eyes and explain. "We don't have time for a little game, but we have time for a rest break, apparently. So, I'm going make the game _part_ of break time." He groaned.

"The game is called Derp. You see something you really like, and yell 'DERP!' as loud as you can. Then the other player has to guess what it is. You got it?" "Derp..." "Yes, it's Derp." "Derp!" "Umm." "DERP, CLARY, DERP!" I sigh. "Oh. I feel like such a loser. Umm is it the shade?" Head shake. "The...sky?" Nope. "Um... the grass. It's awesome grass, right?" Not even close. "I have no clue. I give up." Jace looked at me intensely. If I didn't know him, I would've screamed 'STALKER' and ran away. But I know him. I know how he looks at people. Especially me. I shift and move around uncomfortably.

He smiles. "You got the hint?" I shake my head. Was he trying telepathy? Epic fail. "Clary, the thing I like is _you_." I blink a few times in astonishment. _ME?_ Well, wait. I could've guessed that. I decided to play a new little game here. "Me? I would _never_ guess that. How unfair of you." Jace rolled his eyes, seeing right through me. "And you called me a thing. What kind of guy calls his crush a _thing?_ You should be ashamed of yourself." He chuckles. "AND ANOTHER THING! Why, no, _WHY, _would you drag me along on this _dreaded_ trip. I feel _sooo_ alone. Why not bring another girl?" That ruined it. I went to far. Fun and games are over.

"Clary... We need to continue. And don't whine." Whine? _I'd never._ Except for the last part when I actually did whine. Sighing, I pick myself up and continue the journey. I wondered if I should fake cramps to sit out again. The journey was miserable, but being with Jace wasn't. Hm, I guess I _do_ like him a lot. I can't deny it, even to myself.

* * *

><p><span>Now it's time for Jace's POV. Trying to shake it up a little. :)<span>

* * *

><p><em>Brrrllliinngg!<em> **Clary: Do we have to continue?**

I sigh. We really need to continue this mission, to make the journey there. I don't know exactly where I'm planning to go, but wherever seems right will do. Typing on my phone, I reply to Clary's text. She's right next to me, so I don't know why she needs to text me.

**Jace: Yes**

Simple, yet it explains a lot. Yes. When Clary got the message I sent, she had an annoyed look in her face. She turned to me. "Why don't you explain?" I roll my eyes. "In text, or out loud?" I ask. She groans. "You can be sooo annoying at times." I don't respond. I just look forward and continue the journey. "Turn left here." She follows me and then comes to my side again. "I feel like your puppy obeying your every command. 'Turn left here, turn right there, don't ask for help from that woman over there, don't stop to rest.'" I look at her apologetically. I didn't want to piss her off, since we are kind of becoming a couple again. I wasn't too sure, though.

She ignores me and continues to walk. And they think guys are hard to understand...

_Brrrllliinngg!_ **Call from Izzy  
><strong>"Hello?"  
>"Jace, where the hell are you?"<br>"I... don't know."  
>"And where's Clary? What are you two up to?"<br>Silence.  
>"Answer me, Jace!"<p>

I hang up. I don't feel like talking to her.

She calls again. Ignore. I get a text.

**Izzy: You can't ignore me forever, Jace. I don't care if you and Clary are off to make out in private or elope or whatever. Just answer me when I ask you something.**

She's so persistent, I have to give her credit. "Who was that?" Clary asked, peering at me. I gave her my phone to look at. Girls never believe unless they see for themselves. At least that's what Alec told me. Then again, Alec's gay.

All of a sudden I stop. Clary keeps on going on for three more steps, then realizes why I stop. In front of us, there's an old chapel, one that looks kind of like the Jewish church Simon dug himself out of. I look at Clary, only to find out that she nervously glanced at me at the exact same time.

"Clary, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that there are demons in here..." She comes back to me and grabs my hand. "Should we go in?" I look at our hands together. Really, Clary? All of a sudden Isabella shows up behind me and gives me a hug. I jump. "Izzy?" She glares at me when I turn around. "No, it's Izzy's twin sister, Jackie."

Clary lets go of my hand quickly, and I take a step back, not sure what to say about her being here. "Look, I have two things to say. First, I tracked you down. You two have left quite a trail." I look back, seeing how our footprints glow in an LED way. Izzy was tracking us for sure. "Second, you two have a r_eally_ weird way of showing your affection. I mean holding hands in front of a demented-looking church? Romantic, indeedy." I shake my head. "Izzy, can you feel any demons inside that church?"

She gives me a glare. "Ignore every word I say, why don't cha," she mutters, taking out some Shadowhunter gadget I've never really bothered to learn about. "Yeah, there are demons in there. I'll get rid of them." I follow her, just out of curiosity. "Really, Jace. I've got this. Go keep Clary company." I hate it when she takes charge like that, and I hate how I obey her then, but she means business. I know this.

"Will she be okay?" Clary asked, worried. I look at her and smile, saying, "It's like you don't know her. C'mon, Clary, it's _Izzy_ we're talking about here." That calmed her down. She whips out her phone and starts to text someone. When she presses send, my face shows disappointment. My phone never rang.

Clary laughed at me. "You're not the only one I text, Jace." She hugs me. "You're _sooooo_ full of yourself." I hear a buzz. Clary's phone. I look at something else, opposite of where Clary is, just to rid myself of the thoughts in my head. _Who is she texting? What if there's someone else?_

I may not seem like it, but I'm actually a very paranoid person. I know I'm calm, cool, collected, mysterious, amazing, and all that crap girls love, but I can freak out from time to time. I just hope it's not when Clary, or anyone for this matter, is around to see it. _Buzz!_ Her phone, yet again. This is starting to get awkward, when she looks up at me and frowns.

"I'll text you, if you want," she says, obviously not thinking about how that will sound to me. "It's cool, I don't need texts for my life to be complete," I say, starting to mindlessly flirt. "All I need is." I start, voice fading into a whisper when I say, "You." She looks at me, her expression saying a thousand things. She hugs me again. "I don't know what to say to that, Jace..." she says sadly.

I take my phone and start tapping the letters.

**Jace: Then don't say anything, Clary.**

We texted for a while, her snuggling against me. It was all really sweet, but I then realized that Izzy was still in that church. I jump up unexpectedly, Clary falling onto the ground. "Really, Jace?" she grumbles. I give her an apologetic look when I say, "I'm sorry, but I realized that Izzy's still in the church." She scrambles to get up. "Yeah! We should go in and help her!" I didn't want to say that she was right, but she was. I just didn't say it.

We walk into the church quietly, when we hear a scream. An Izzy scream. "Iz! You okay?" I could hear her groan from far away. "There's sooooo much blood. What a bad day to wear heels!" I smile. Plain old Izzy. "We're coming!" I yell back to her. We race through the rooms, getting lost a couple times. I lost track of Clary and got worried. "Clary?" I scream. Izzy walks up to me. "No, no. It's fine. Call for Clary. Don't worry about the one who just beat up all those demons. She's _obviously_ in mint condition." I roll my eyes, but hug her anyway.

"God, Jace. You're so... _clingy_ today." I shrug, attempting to make a quick recover to my not-caring attitude I had before, but she sees right through it. She hugs me back. When we let go of each other, we find Clary watching us through the doorstep. I thought she'd understand that Izzy's basically my sister, but she took it the wrong way, because she ran away sniffling.

Izzy gives me a concerned look. "Go catch her." I run. I'm faster than her, so I catch her easily. I block her path. "What?" she growls. "Just. Friends," I say slowly. She shakes her head. "No, it's not like that." She tries to leave. I grab onto her arm, forcing her to stay. She gives up and I let go. "Clary, you _know_ she's practically my sister. It's you I like." It sounds cheesy, but it works. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, then looks me in the eye. "I believe you, Jace. I'm sorry, just give me a moment." I blink. Stay silent and you won't be questioned. She slowly walks away.

"Please don't follow me," she said, obviously choking back tears. Izzy jogs up to me, too quiet to be heard. When she was out of sight, she whispers, "What did you do?" I look at her. "She's mental, Iz. One minute she can't be without me, another she can't be with me." Izzy sighs. "Well, she's probably just depressed that she saw her boyfriend hugging another girl. Even if it's me. Especially because it's me."

"Go talk to her," I growl. She sighs. "_Fiiine._"

* * *

><p><span>Izzy's POV. Switching it up again, sorry.<span>

* * *

><p>I looked at Jace. He just asked me to do something. He <em>demanded<em> me to do something for him. I sigh and accept, just because it's Clary.

I use my Scope to find Clary's footprints. I don't know the exact term for the device, so I call it a scope. Her footprints light up in bright neon colors. This Scope sure is helpful. I follow them, to see her sniffling in the abandoned church's bathroom. "Girl?" I ask, trying to use my Izzy-charm, as my mom puts it. She looks at me. "What?" she snaps. "Girl, don't cry. It's not like anything's going on. Yeah, Jace is damn sexy, but I'd never date him. _Never._" Her face brightens a little, but she tries to look neutral. I sigh and continue. "I was fighting demons for you. Stupid demons that decide to double every time they die. There are still some more out there. Plus, there's demon goo on me. DEMON GOO. I deserve a damn hug." She smiles at me. I smile back, and we hug.

When we let go, I smear some of the goo on her. "That makes me feel better. If I turn out to be in disgusting goo, you're gonna have to be, too." We laugh and walk out of the bathroom. I worked my Izzy-charm, yet again. "Isabella?" she says. I look at her. "Girl, call me Izzy. It seems more normal." She raises her eyebrows. "Ahh, now I have _permission_." I roll my eyes at her and smile. "Well, you said my name. What do you want?"

"Can you please not hug Jace in front of me?" I look at her. "In my defense, I didn't know where the hell you were." _LA DI DA!_ My stupid texting ringtone blasts through the church, echoing and bouncing off the walls.  
><strong>Jace: Everything good with Clary? <strong>I roll my eyes. Of course he texts me about her. She's all he's been thinking about for the past month.  
><strong>Izzy: Yeah, go away.<strong>

I love that kid. Not in that way, though. Just as a brother.

Jace runs up to me all out of breath. "Izzy! Demons! Dozens of them!" I look at Clary and she gives a nervous look back. RUN! We all run to the exit, just to be blocked by the biggest I've ever seen. Jace and Clary's eyes grow huge, and I wonder if mine do the same. I whip out my blade I brought along and charged toward it, only to get unexpectedly swept off my feet by it, and NOT in the good way.

****I struggle against it. Thrash, kick, bite, punch. The whole nine yards. It doesn't feel me at all, at least it doesn't act like it. Jace slashes it with the blade I drop when it picks me up. Nothing. Clary screams. Just screams. Great job, Clary. "HELP, YOU IDIOTS!" I scream, hoping my intense volume would slap some sense into them.

The demon starts walking away when Clary yelled, "Get back here!" Like a puppy dog, he listens and comes back. "Put her down!" she screamed. I was dropped. I fell on my hands and feet, scraping my knee against the hard tiles on the floor. "Oo-ww!" I scream, making too big of a deal out of it. Clary ignored me. "Go back where you came from and never return, you monster!" she screamed. Insulting a demon is _never_ a good idea, but it worked this time. A huge, and I mean _huuuuuuuuge_ teardrop came out of its eye and splashed us all like a huge, salty water balloon. It then left.

I hugged Clary. So much that she couldn't breathe, turned red, and had to slap me hard on the back for me to get the message. While she pants and tries to catch her breath, I put a huge grin on my face. "Thank you _soooooo_ much, Clary. You saved my life." She gave me a thumbs up sign and put her hands on her knees, still panting. It looked a little cartoon-ish, her actions. Jace got jealous or something, and hugged her, too. She pushed him away.

He had a hurt look on his face, but it was probably played. I know Jace. He isn't hurt for long, unless he truly loves someone (which is practically never). Once Clary finally got her breath back, she smiled at me. "It was kind of like a puppy dog," she said to me. I looked at Jace, willing for him to say something. He glared back. That was my signal to leave him alone. He's been acting so weird lately. I smile back at Clary and joked around, saying, "I'm sorry that probably ruined your plans to elope. Gotta love demons." She laughed, but it was an uncomfortable laugh.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I've got to go take an hour long shower," I say. Partially because I want them to fix whatever the hell is wrong with them (Which, trust me, is a lot.), but mostly because I smelled of demon goo and blood and breath and I couldn't take it anymore.

When I walk away, I hear Jace say, "Well, we're finally alone."  
>Clary. "I have a feeling that this was only the beginning of something yet to come."<br>Jace. "We'll deal with that later."

I turn around to see them kiss, then I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>I was writing a huge happy beautiful heartfelt paragraph in the author's note when it all erased on me. Urgh. I don't feel like re-typing it. Well, I write quickly, so I got this in the same day I finished Chapter one. I was really scared about the Chapter title (Derp) but I figured that this was a Clace (ClaryJace) chapter, and if you read it you would know why I called it that. :') God, I love that couple.**

**In the book there's gonna be more Isabelle and Simon! 3 Also Alec and Magnus. And Maia and...urm...whoever that guy was. Kent, Kurt, Kain? I'll look back in City of Fallen Angels, don't cha worry. And I know no one's probably reading this, so all my words wasted for nothing.**

**If you are reading this, please be sympathetic on the lameness of what is my first book. Not much happens so far, because I still don't really know the plot. Be nice. If anyone's following this, thanks. XD**

**Love, HappyDolphin (at the end of my story I'll reveal my real name, which actually is similar to one of the characters in the Mortal Instruments! Woo! :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back, yet again! I hope the ending this time has more meaning. I tried to put action in there, since the first part put me to sleep. Yes, I write quickly, and I was able to write this in a day! It took me 3-4 days to write the first chapter. I don't know what's wrong with me. :p<strong>


End file.
